


Under my skin

by Destiel



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Bisexuality, First Time, M/M, Mixed Martial Arts, Play Fighting, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Will is bitchy, mentions of Ethan and Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: That story plays at some point in season 1 before Will and Connor started getting along better. It exists because a wild plot bunny just jumped me. I was talking with a friend about them and how I think they should just fight it out, then fuck it out, and that's when the idea hit me that this is exactly what should happen... so long story short: Connor thinks them fighting it out in a gym can help them get over their unresolved tension that's going on between them, but things don't go exactly according to plan





	

Under my skin

 

“Just the person I was looking for,” Connor greeted Will when he entered the locker room. He had just ended his shift and considering that Will was standing in front of him, shirtless, and reaching for a dark V-Neck, so had Will, even though he should have left almost an hour ago. But as an ER doctor they were barely ever able to end their shift on time anyway, and right now Connor was thankful for that fact. He was sure he had already missed him, so he was grateful for whatever delay had kept Will at the hospital.

 

“Is there something you need?” Will interrupted his thoughts. Only then did Connor become aware that he must have been staring at his colleague.

 

“Sorry! Yes! I was hoping you’re still at the hospital. Are you busy right now?”

 

Will looked at him incredulously before pulling his shirt over his head. “Why? Are you asking me out on a date?”

 

Connor chuckled. Well. That was at least a somewhat civilized answer. He and Will weren’t exactly friends and the most conversations they’d had so far had been fights or heated arguments. Which was exactly the reason Connor had asked this question. He would very much like for Will to be his friend but he knew very well that this was only possible if they worked out whatever tension there was between them and moved on from it. Or not, if whatever problem Will had with him was something Connor couldn’t fix. But maybe what he was about to propose would be a solution. _Maybe._

 

“Not exactly,” Connor finally replied. “But I’d like to take you somewhere if you let me.”

 

“Take me somewhere?” Will repeated. “Sounds mysterious. But okay. Sure. As long as you promise it’s nothing crazy like bungee jumping.”

 

“Why? Are you afraid of heights?” Connor asked jokingly, but when he saw the look on Will’s face he immediately retreated. “It’s not bungee jumping, I promise. And nothing else that has to do with heights. So will you just trust me and come with me?” Connor looked at him curiously.

 

Will let out a sigh. “Okay. Fine. But don’t make me regret it.”

 

“I won’t,” Connor smiled, walking over to his locker room to get changed.

 

When he was done, he led Will to his car and they both got in. They didn’t speak a word the whole drive to their destination and Connor couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in Will’s head. Maybe he already regretted agreeing to this, but if he did, his face didn’t show it. He rather seemed completely lost in his thoughts.

 

“We’re here,” Connor announced when he parked his car in a deserted side street, making Will look around curiously.

 

“And where exactly is here?” he asked.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Connor promised, opening his car door. “Come on.”

 

They both got out of the car and Connor walked ahead of him, making sure Will was following him. Stopping at a side entrance he knocked twice before the heavy metal door swung open.

 

“Connor! Finally! I almost thought I kept the club closed for no reason,” the blond guy standing in the doorway greeted him. His name was Mike and he was a friend of Connor’s who owned this fight area, although it was more of a gym to learn the finesse of mixed martial arts. Mike had started teaching Connor years ago and by now Connor was pretty good. Besides, it helped him cope with his aggressions, mostly towards his father. Sometimes when he felt like banging his head against a wall or hit someone really hard, he came here to blow off some steam. Which was exactly why he hoped it would help Will – or rather, both of them – as well.

 

“I’m sorry. Work kept me on longer than I hoped. Thanks for doing that for me, I owe you one.”

 

Mike smiled at him. “Anything for you, Connor. You know that.”

 

Connor smiled back. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Mike handed him a key. “Just lock the door when you two are done and drop the key off next time you’re here.”

 

“Will do,” Connor promised, pulling Mike into a short, but tight hug. When Mike was about to leave, Connor remembered that maybe some introductions were due. “That’s my colleague Will, by the way. Will, that’s Mike, an old friend of mine.”

 

“Hey Will, nice to meet you. Don’t let him be a hard-ass on you,” Mike said, extending his hand.

 

Will shook it, but he looked rather uncomfortable, probably because he still had no idea what was going on here. “Nice to meet you too, Mike,” he simply said.

 

Connor grinned at him. “I promise, I’ll be gentle.”

 

And with that, Mike turned around and left them standing there, with Connor holding the heavy metal door open.

 

“So, where exactly are we?” Will asked curiously, walking past Connor and into the dark corridor.

 

“Come and see for yourself,” Connor prompted, moving a lever and everything turned bright within seconds. There was a door at the end of the corridor, and it led directly to a huge training area with lots of mattresses on the floor.

 

Will turned to look at Connor, who was standing right behind him.

 

“So, why are we here? I don’t quite understand why you brought me here. Did you want to show off?”

 

Connor raised an eyebrow. That was such a typical thing for Will to say and one of the reasons they constantly butted heads. “Show off? Because it’s so impressive to rent a hall like that for an afternoon?”

 

“You tell me!” Will countered. “What the hell am I doing here?”

 

Connor shook his head in disbelief. “See? This is one of the reasons I almost didn’t bring you here. Because no matter what I do, you see it as a personal attack or as me rubbing my wealth into your face when in truth all I want to do was help you.”

 

“Help me with what? I never asked for your help,” Will spat out.

 

And there it was again, the almost unbearable tension between them that made Connor’s skin crawl with anger.

 

“I was actually hoping that giving you a chance to kick my ass would help you blow off some steam. But no matter what I do, it always pisses you off. I’m at wit’s end here, Will. I really thought once we put all of this behind us we could be friends, but maybe I was wrong. And maybe it’s not worth it.” Connor turned around and was about to walk towards the backdoor when Will’s voice stopped him.

 

“You really mean that? You want to be friends?”

 

Some of the tension dropped out of Connor’s shoulders. Will sounded different suddenly. Almost defeated. Letting out a sigh, Connor turned around to face him again.

 

“Yes. I thought it would be nice to have someone to hang out with after work. Have drinks or watch a game or whatever.”

 

Will didn’t look at him, eyes cast downward on the floor. “Why me? Why not Ethan or Daniel? It’s not like I’m the only doctor at Med.”

 

Connor rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Why do you have to question everything? Is it really _that_ awful that I want to get to know you better? Besides, when we fight all the time it doesn’t just affect the two of us anymore. It affects the people around us if we always have these arguments, even in front of patients. It’s not professional and it surely doesn’t paint us in a good light. I’m so sick of it.”

 

Will looked up. “You’re right. And maybe getting some of that tension out is a good thing.”

 

“I think it will be,” Connor replied, feeling relief wash over him at the prospect of Will giving in. “And what do you have to lose, anyway? Isn’t kicking my ass worth a try? Isn’t that what you wanted to do for a long time?”

 

A small grin appeared on Will’s lips. “What if I hurt you?”

 

Connor chuckled. “You can try.”

 

Will’s eyes sparkled challengingly. “Don’t forget that my brother is a cop and taught me a thing or two about fighting and self-defense.”

 

“I doubt he has taught you this,” Connor replied.

 

Will smirked. “Only one way to find out, I guess.”

 

“So are we really gonna do this?” Connor asked.

 

Will shrugged. “I guess it’s worth a try. Do you have any clothes I can borrow?”

 

Connor smiled brightly. “Sure, come on.”

 

It only took them a couple of minutes to get changed and then they walked into the training area together. They approached one of the mattresses and Connor placed himself an arm’s length away from Will, but not yet getting into position.

 

“Mike taught me some mixed martial arts techniques, but since you’ve probably never done this stuff, I’ll try to be gentle.”

 

It was meant as a joke, but judging from the way Will raised an eyebrow at him, that’s not how he understood it.

 

“You think I’ve never done any martial arts? You would be surprised. Let’s see who kicks whose ass in the end.”

 

Connor couldn’t help but smirk at that remark. “Challenge accepted. Show me what you got, Halstead.”

 

And that was clearly all it took for Connor to get Will riled up enough, because before he was even able to make his move, Will had already taken a step forward and grabbed him at the hips. Mere seconds later Connor found himself flat on his back.

 

Will grinned smugly. “Well, that was easy.”

 

“You think just because you managed to attack first this fight is already over?” Connor replied challengingly. “Watch and learn, Halstead.”

 

Quickly, he wrapped his legs around Will’s body, holding on fast and rolling them around in one swift movement so he landed on top. Grabbing Will’s wrists, he held them down on both sides of his head, their whole bodies pressed together tightly. So tight that he could feel every single one of Will’s movements, every single one of his breaths, his chest heaving underneath Connor’s weight.

 

“Are you giving up?” Connor asked when he felt Will struggle to get free.

 

There was a fire in Will’s eyes and Connor couldn’t help but feel drawn to them in a way he never had before. The way Will wriggled unerneath him sent shivers down his spine and jolts of pleasure into an area of his body where he absolutely didn’t need it. It was so distracting in this moment that he didn’t pay enough attention to his defense anymore and before he realized what was happening Will had already turned the tables on him and managed to get on top of him again, his groin pressed against Connor’s to hold him down while he pinned Connor’s wrists into the mattress.

 

“Don’t think getting me on my back again is as easy as that. I was just a little careless. Won’t happen again,” Will warned, and then there was silence and for a moment there they just looked at each other as if they were in their own little world. And maybe they were.

 

It took Connor a minute to break eye-contact and another one to get his head straight again, but then he prepared his counter-attack by shifting a leg in between Will’s, so he could sneak the other one around his waist and roll them to the side. After a little struggle he regained the upper hand again. It was a real fight for dominance, neither one of them willing to give up, but being so close to Will started taking an unfortunate toll on Connor. His body already reacted to the body underneath him and Connor tried his best not to let Will feel it. Especially because he had no idea why this was even happening.

 

Sure, he had always been attracted to both men and women, and he had known he was bisexual for a very long time. But he had never been sexually attracted to a male co-worker, let alone one that treated him as bad as Will had done in the past. Obviously, Connor’s body felt otherwise, though, because the more they struggled, the stronger his arousal became and it was getting more and more difficult to hide.

 

Until suddenly he felt something hard press against his thigh and his eyes widened.

 

They both stopped their movements and when Will tried to detach himself from him, Connor instinctively pulled him closer.

 

“Don’t.”

 

His voice was barely audible and he could see in Will’s eyes that it was almost impossible for him to resist the urge to run away. But running away wasn’t an option. Connor wouldn’t let him. He couldn’t. Especially now that he realized that he wasn’t the only one with this sort of problem.

 

“Let go of me, Connor, please,” Will begged. Connor still held onto him, but he did loosen his grip a fraction.

 

“You don’t have to leave. Please don’t,” Connor whispered, one of his hands coming up to cup Will’s face. “No one has to know. It’s just you and me here. What we do or don’t do inside of these walls is our business, no one else’s.”

 

Will swallowed. Hard. He was struggling again, Connor could tell, but this time emotionally.

 

“What exactly _are_ we doing?” Will asked hoarsely.

 

One of Connor’s hands slid down Will’s back to his ass, pulling him closer and letting him feel just how turned on he was, hoping he wouldn’t scare him away.

 

“Whatever you want, Will. Whatever we both want. But if it’s up to me, I would very much like for this to turn into a hot make out session.”

 

Will chuckled. “Hot make out session? How old are we? Twelve?”

 

Connor smirked at him. “Just because we’re grown ass men doesn’t mean we can’t make out.”

 

“You’re talking too much, Rhodes,” Will complained, and in this moment Connor realized that once more Will had given in.

 

“Why don’t you make me stop then?” was all he was able to say before Will crashed their mouths together. It wasn’t sweet, nor gentle, it was all teeth and tongue, both of them fighting for dominance and yet it was one of the best kisses Connor had ever shared with anyone. It made all his blood rush downwards, making him harder than he had been in a very long time. All he wanted to do was touch Will – who seemed to be equally hard – and for Will to touch him. Kissing was great, but it was not enough. Not anymore.

 

“Will, please.”

 

A desperate sound escaped his throat.

 

Will’s hips snapped forward, bringing their groins together, and suddenly getting rid of each other’s clothes couldn’t happen fast enough for Connor. His hands found the hem of Will’s shirt and he pulled at it until he finally managed to get it over Will’s head.

 

For a moment there he just enjoyed the view, fingers tracing Will’s muscles.

 

“God, you’re fucking sexy.”

 

Instead of an answer Will kissed him again, once again making sure Connor knew he wanted this as much as Connor did. He didn’t need words if he showed Connor in other ways that he was on the right track. And show him, he definitely did. Especially when he finally broke their kiss for just long enough to pull off Connor’s shirt before sinking right back on top of him.

 

The first skin-on-skin contact was almost electrifying, and Connor couldn’t stop the low moan slipping out of his throat. When Will started kissing his neck, closing his eyes was all Connor was capable of doing in this moment, and for a while he just enjoyed the sensation. Enjoyed Will’s lips on his sensitive skin, Will’s tongue tracing the very sensitive flesh around his nipples until he started licking and sucking, eliciting another moan of Connor.

 

One of Connor’s hands got caught in Will’s red locks, holding onto them. “Don’t stop.”

 

Will slid back up, looking at him for a long moment. “Don’t plan on it.” One of his hands touched Connor’s cheek and it was almost gentle. Gentler than Connor had thought he was capable of being.

 

“Have you ever been with a man?” Connor heard him ask.

 

He felt his cheeks heat up, even though he wasn’t the slightest bit embarrassed about his sexual history. But he would never have thought he’d ever talk about this with Will. Especially not in a position like he was in now.

 

“Yeah,” he admitted, looking up at him. “You?”

 

Will nodded. “Yeah. Me too. Just not... you know... all the way.”

 

“We don’t have to do anything”, Connor assured him, even though he was so painfully hard that all he wanted was to get off. But not at all costs – that much was clear.

 

“I know,” Will replied. “But I want to. And judging by this...” One of his hands moved in between their bodies, his fingertips tracing the clearly visible bulge in Connor’s track pants. It made him gasp in anticipation. “So do you,” Will finished.

 

“I do,” Connor confirmed, pulling Will into another kiss. “You have no idea how much I want you.” He could literally feel Will smirk into the kiss.

 

“I guess it’s time to get you naked then,” Will murmured, one of his hands sneaking underneath the waistband of Connor’s pants. Since Connor wasn’t wearing any underwear – he never did when he was training – it was skin on skin right away. The feeling of Will’s hand on his hard length – so careful, almost clumsy – sent shivers down Connor’s spine and all he wanted was _more_. More of Will, and definitely more of this.

 

Spreading his legs to give Will better access, he let his hands slide down Will’s back, moving them underneath Will’s track pants only to notice that Will was going commando as well. Only one layer of clothing on both of them kept them away from something they obviously both wanted.

 

So Connor didn’t waste any time and pushed down Will’s pants as far as he could from his position, watching eagerly how Will’s cock sprang free once it was out of it’s confinement.

 

It took a lot of willpower not to ravish Will right there, right then, because all Connor wanted was push him onto his back and fuck him mercilessly. But this was neither the time nor the place. Especially considering that Will was obviously a lot less experienced than Connor was.

 

He couldn’t help but hope for a repeat, because even though up until a few moments ago he hadn’t been aware of it, he wanted Will more than he had wanted anyone in a long time. And had probably wanted him for a while without even realizing it.

 

“We probably should...” Will breathed out. “...get naked, because I seriously don’t know how long I can keep holding back.”

 

Connor smiled at him. “Why are you, then?”

 

“What?” Will asked, a confused look on his face.

 

“Holding back. Just... take what you want. You’re not usually this shy. Especially not when you want something.” The thought that Will would finally let go and just go for it made his cock twitch in anticipation.

 

“You sure about that?” Will wanted to know, doubt visible in his eyes.

 

Connor nodded rigorously. “Absolutely sure. I want you, Will. In any way possible.”

 

That sentence seemed to set off something inside of Will because before Connor could make a move, Will had already crashed their lips together while his hands fumbled with Connor’s pants hastily. It was as if suddenly, things couldn’t move quickly enough for Will, as if he wanted as much as possible as fast as possible. Not that Connor minded very much. Or at all, really.

 

He helped Will by lifting his hips, not breaking eye-contact for a second to make sure Will really wanted this. His eyes told Connor everything he needed to know and more. He couldn’t quite process that this was really happening and that they were both on the same page about it. Especially considering that Will had almost fled the whole thing before it had even started. Connor was glad he had been able to make him stay, though.

 

He watched intently as Will pulled Connor’s pants off, glad to be finally naked. Then Will struggled to get his own out of the way.

 

“Need some help there, buddy?” Connor asked, amazed to notice Will blushing at the remark. Something he had never seen happen before. Something that made Will even more attractive to Connor.

 

“Yeah, I guess a little help would be great,” Will admitted.

 

Connor sat up and then knelt in front of Will. “Sure. Anything for you,” he whispered into his ear when he leaned forward, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of Will’s track pants and pushing them down his ass completely.

 

Will laid back so Connor could pull them off, and the view of him lying there all naked, waiting for Connor to take the next step was almost more than Connor could handle, because it was so arousing and turned him on so much.

 

“Do you trust me?” he asked, feeling his mouth starting to water. He wanted, no, _needed_ to get his hands on Will right the fuck now. He knew he couldn’t wait for much longer, otherwise he’d go insane with desire.

 

“Would I still be here if I didn’t?” Will asked, and Connor shook his head as an answer.

 

“Probably not,” he added.

 

Will looked up at him. “ _Definitely_ not. But you seem to know what you are doing.”

 

Connor nodded. “You could say that.”

 

Will lifted his head, reaching out to pull Connor towards him. “So what are you waiting for?” His voice was barely a whisper and yet probably the sexiest thing Connor had ever heard. “Are we doing this or what?”

 

Instead of an answer, Connor pressed his lips against Will’s hungrily, pushing him back down, sinking on top of him. It was the first time their bodies touched completely, the first time their cocks came in contact without anything in between and Connor couldn’t fight back the low moan that forced it’s way out of his throat.

 

He felt Will’s arms around his neck, felt Will’s legs open and his thighs wrap around Connor’s hips. It made him hold his breath for a moment. He couldn’t believe how close he and Will were in this moment and how amazing it felt. So amazing that he almost wanted this to never stop. At the same time he knew that if he didn’t do something and soon he would probably lose his mind.

 

“Will...” he breathed out.

 

Will looked at him intently. His cheeks were red, his lips slightly open, his red hair all tousled up, and his eyes were glassy. Drops of sweat were covering his forehead and Connor couldn’t help but kiss him again while he started moving against him slowly and leisurely at first, but when Will’s hands moved down to his ass and grabbed his butt cheeks, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He desperately started rutting against Will, bringing their groins together over and over again. Their cocks were sliding against each other, slick from their precum, and it was the best feeling in the world to be so close to Will.

 

“Connor, please,” Will moaned, looking like he was completely lost in the sensation. “Faster, harder, please, please...” He was most likely not even aware that he was begging. Not that Connor cared much. All he wanted to do was give Will everything he longed for and more.

 

Moving a hand in between their bodies, he grabbed both of their cocks and started massaging them in the same rhythm of his hips snapping forward time and time again, causing even more friction this way. And it felt incredibly good.

 

“Will... Will...” Over and over again, Will’s name rolled over Connor’s lips and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. But judging by the way Will was holding on to him, the way Will’s nails dug into his skin on his back and how his whole body was covered in sweat, neither would Will.

 

Only letting go of Will’s lips long enough to take a shaky breath, he kissed him again and again, their tongues fighting a battle neither of them was destined to win. The only sounds echoing through the otherwise empty training area were their loud moans and their bodies slapping against each other. Connor could feel Will’s body tensing up and one look into his face told him that he had to be close: his eyes were squeezed shut, his lips were pressed together, his cheeks were flushed red and his breathes came in small, uneven pants.

 

“Will,” Connor addressed him.

 

It took Will a moment to finally open his eyes, and when he did, it took Connor’s breath away. There were so many emotions written all over his features, and Connor’s stomach flipped at the sight, his heart starting to beat faster. He knew what it meant and it scared the shit out of him. Because this wasn’t meant to happen. He hadn’t meant to fall head over heels in love with a guy that probably – once this was all over – still hated him.

 

“Yeah?” Will’s husky voice pulled Connor out of his thoughts.

 

It took his brain a moment to be able to form any coherent thoughts and to be able to answer him.

 

“I’m close,” he admitted.

 

Will’s lips curled into a smile, probably one of the most open and honest smiles Connor had ever seen on him.

 

“Me too,” he confessed. “You make me feel so good.”

 

It was much more than Connor would have ever expected him to say, but it felt _so damn good_ to hear those words out of Will’s mouth.

 

“That’s exactly what I want, Will. Just let go. I got you.”

 

It was a promise that went way beyond this moment, way beyond the sex and he was pretty sure Will wouldn’t understand the weight of it.

 

Snapping his hips forward over and over again, he could feel himself losing control, increasing the speed and the intensity of his thrusts. Will’s moans became louder, and soon enough Connor could feel Will’s body stiffen for a second or two before he reared up, starting to shake when his orgasm hit him. Connor’s name rolled off his lips and his nails dug into Connor’s back, breaking skin. Connor didn’t care; his eyes were focused on Will and he just wanted to savor every moment. He wanted to memorize all of it, just in case he would never get the chance to do this again. He could feel the wetness on his stomach as Will emptied himself between their bodies, and he finally was able to let go himself.

 

One, two more frantic thrusts and Will opening his eyes and looking at Connor again was all it took to plunge over the edge as well. His orgasm hit him like a wave and the pleasure felt like it was never going to end. He held onto Will as best as he could while riding out the aftershocks of his climax. His eyes fell shut when he sank down on Will. He was almost surprised that instead of pulling off right away, Will rather welcomed him in an embrace. Will’s arms wrapped around him and his fingers caressed the back of his neck almost absently.

 

Will’s chest was moving underneath his still way too quick breaths and the sound of Will’s heartbeat had an almost soothing effect on Connor. He knew he could fall asleep right there, right then, but at the same time he was also fully aware that it wasn’t an option at all. He couldn’t help but ask himself if he was supposed to say something, but the silence surrounding them was too comfortable to disrupt it. As long as it didn’t bother Will that they were all wet and sticky, their come drying between their bodies, neither did it bother Connor.

 

He had no idea how much time had passed since he had come but eventually he felt Will starting to move underneath him and then he heard him speak.

 

“I think I should leave now.”

 

Lifting his head but not moving otherwise, Connor looked at him. “Why?”

 

Will turned his head to avoid his gaze and it felt like a punch to the stomach to Connor. Especially since Will didn’t reply, but rather tried to get Connor off him suddenly. It was as if someone had switched out the person Connor had just spent the last hour with and replaced him with the Will that he knew. The bitchy, inaccessible one that Connor had tried his hardest to win over. The one that barely ever let anyone in. It was as if Will had let his guard down for a while but now regretted it. One step forward, two steps back.

 

Connor hated it. He hated the whole situation right in this moment. He had gotten a glimpse of a completely different Will, one that was able to just let go and enjoy, one he knew he could really fall for – if that hadn’t already happened – and now he had no idea if he would ever get to see that side of Will again.

 

Sitting up and giving Will the chance to move away from him, Connor watched him grab the clothes that were scattered all around them. For a moment, he had no idea what to do or say to break the ice. He didn’t want Will to think he took advantage of him, and he definitely didn’t want Will to feel ashamed for what happened between them. Will avoided his eyes at any cast, as if suddenly even looking at Connor was unbearable to him. When he moved to leave Connor finally snapped out of his fugue and got to his feet as well. Grabbing Will’s wrist, he kept him from moving further away from him.

 

“Why are you trying to run away, Will? It’s not like we’ve done anything wrong. We’re just two guys who had fun and enjoyed each other’s company for a little while.”

 

Will didn’t turn around. “I can’t do this, Connor,” he simply said, trying to get away, but Connor just pulled him towards him instead.

 

“Do what?” he asked. “Look at me, Will. Look at me and tell me that you didn’t want this. It’s not like I made you do anything, is it?”

 

Will let out a sigh. “No, it’s not,” he admitted, finally looking at Connor again. Connor could tell that he was confused out of his mind, that the whole situation overwhelmed him. For a guy like Will, his first instinct was probably to leave and avoid any further complications. But that wasn’t how Connor wanted things to end. Especially not after everything that had happened between them.

 

“Then what is it?” Connor asked, moving a hand towards Will’s face only to have Will evade the touch.

 

“I’m not gay, Connor,” Will blurted out.

 

Connor rolled his eyes, feeling almost offended by that remark. “I’m not gay either. There’s a thing called bisexuality, and there’s nothing wrong with being attracted to both men and women.” Finally letting go of Will’s hand, Connor took a step back to give him some space. “Don’t worry, like I told you before: no one is ever gonna know about this. It’s not like I’m gonna start treating you any different than before. I mean, I hoped we could at least start being civil around each other, but I don’t think you even want that. You could have just said that this meant nothing to you and that it was a one-time-thing. No big deal. But making me the bad guy here is a tad bit childish, don’t you think?”

 

“I’m not making you the bad guy,” Will defended himself.

 

“Then what the hell is your problem?” Connor almost shouted. “Why can’t you just treat me like a normal person? We had fun, it doesn’t have to be anything more than that.”

 

“But what if that’s exactly my problem?” Will snapped at him, anger clear visible in his brown eyes. “That for me, this wasn’t just sex.”

 

Connor stared at him in disbelief. “What are you saying?” he asked, not sure what to make of Will’s words.

 

“I’m not the kind of guy that runs around and jumps into bed with just anyone,” Will replied. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, I didn’t even realize how much you really get under my skin until I we started touching and then I kissed you and all I wanted was to be close to you. And now I can’t even look at you without wanting to do it all again.” It was probably the most honest thing Will had ever said to Connor, and it made Connor’s stomach flutter and his heart beat faster.

 

Taking a step towards Will again, he cradled his face and this time he didn’t turn away.

 

“I... I want to have a chance to do this again, too. And I want a chance to really get to know you, Will. The real you,” Connor admitted. “I don’t know what this is between us, but I’d like us to figure it out. Together. If you’re willing to give this a shot.”

 

Biting his lower lip Will looked at him. “I’m... I’m probably going to mess this up. I always mess things up.”

 

“I don’t care. It’s a risk I’m willing to take, if you are,” Connor said, a smile creeping up his face. “I never shied away from a challenge. And it’s not like I don’t know what a pain in the ass you can be.”

 

Will let out a chuckle. His features seemed much more relaxed now.

 

“Does that mean I can kiss you now?” Connor asked, wriggling his eyebrows at him. “Because I would very much like that.”

 

“I’d like that too,” Will admitted, his arms coming to rest at Connor’s hips and pulling him towards him.

 

They looked at each other for a long moment and then Connor closed his eyes and let the emotions take over when he finally felt Will’s lips on his own. It was a kiss that felt like an unspoken promise, and maybe it was. Connor had no idea where this was going, but he would do his best to make things work between them, and if they didn’t, he at least had tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, leave comments or kudos! And even if you didn't: Critique helps me to get better, so yeah, if there's something you wanna tell me, feel free too. ;-) No native english speaker btw. - so thanks to my beta-reader Sandrine for helping me SO much with grammar and spelling!


End file.
